Whoops
by Raven and Writing Desks
Summary: Who knew a mix up at the hospital would lead to this? "Are you flirting with me?" ItaSaku requested by anon.


**_A/N: _**_Requested by anon from my Tumblr phrase meme thing. _"Are you flirting with me?"

_xxxxxxx_

"Oh," the medic exclaims as she enters the room, "Itachi."

"Doctor Haruno," the dark haired Uchiha responds from his place upon the examination table.

Sakura lets out a slight chuckle at his response. "Somebody's feelings formal today." She flips through the pages on the clipboard, scanning over the nurse's neat handwriting.

"So," she begins, not glancing up from the papers, "Just a physical today?"

"Yes," Itachi replies, "Tsunade mentioned something about my being overdue," he explains calmly. In reality the blonde fury of a Hokage has suspended him from missions until he 'gets his ass over to the hospital for some injections.'

"Okay," Sakura states, ordering him to remove his shirt, which he does without protest. Moving forwards, she place glowing hands on his taunt skin. She trails the limbs over his biceps, pecs, and abs, and maybe it is just his imagination, but perhaps she lingers on his toned chest a bit longer than necessary.

Noticing a slight glassy look in his brother's teammate's eyes, Itachi clears his throat slightly. The pinkette blinks and removes her hands so quickly it is as if his body has scalded her. Itachi does well at hiding the disappointment of losing the tingly warmth of the young girl's chakra flowing through him, not to mention the feel of her soft hands running over him.

"Well," Sakura says once she finishes writing something on his chart, "You are due for a couple of shots, so we'll get them over quickly."

She exits the room, and returns a moment later with a tray of medical equipment. Dabbing a cloth with alcohol, she hums quietly before rubbing it over a spot on Itachi's bicep. Without any warning, she sticks his arm and injects the clear liquid into his bloodstream. Being the seasoned shinobi he is, Itachi does not flinch.

After shuffling through some cabinets, Sakura begins to give more instructions. "I'm gonna need you to drop your pants and bend over."

The ANBU captain covers up his surprised choke with a cough, "Excuse me?"

After shuffling through some drawers, Sakura emerges with a sanitary pack and peels it open, retrieving an intimidatingly large needle.

"You heard me, Mister Uchiha," she mocks his formal speech. "This injection goes down there," She nods her head towards his rear and she pushes the needle into a syringe filled with clear liquid.

With as much dignity as possible, the Uchiha heir turns around, pulls down his pants marginally, and assumes the 'position.'

"How often do you give these shots?" Itachi says, trying to distract himself from the embarrassment of Konoha's sweetheart sticking a needle in his bum.

"Well, whenever somebody is set in to get them," she answers, seemingly confused by his question.

"It must be interesting to have… to have…" Itachi stops suddenly, his words trailing off. "I… I must…"

"Itachi?" Sakura asks in concern. "Are you okay?"

She lifts him up and helps him recline on the exam table, grateful that his pants remained up in the front.

"Your eyes are very beautiful," he says through slurred speech. The medic just stands there, unsure how to respond to his sudden change. "I really like them, just like you like my chest."

"Um, are you flirting with me?" Sakura asks in shock, nearly choking from dismay.

"I suppose," he responds, his eyes going out of focus as Sakura searches the room for a reason for his odd behavior. "You know, I am the heir to the most powerful clan in Konoha."

"Itachi, this is hardly the time," the pinkette says as she opens the door to call for a nurse.

"I've always thought you were a very competent woman. Your eyes are very beautiful"

"You already said-" Sakura starts but is cut off when the nurse bursts into the room.

"Sakura!" she cries out.

"How rude," Itachi butts in. "Doctor Haruno and I are in the middle of a date."

"Oh no," the nurse begins. "You gave him the injection didn't you?"

xxxxxxx

Sakura looks up from her paperwork at the sound of a knock on her office door.

"Come in," she calls, prompting the door to swing open slowly.

"Miss Haruno-"

"I've told you not to be so formal."

"Sakura," Itachi addresses her, his body stiff. "I would like to apologize for my actions before, anything I said under to influences of that anesthetic was completely unintentional."

Rising from her desk, Sakura stalks forward until she stands directly in front of the proud Uchiha. "How about you make it up to me by taking me on an actual date?" Sakura suggests before quietly adding, "Even though it was all the hospital's fault."

"Alright," Itachi utters, hiding his shock of her returned attraction. "Do you have any plans for dinner tonight?"

A joking smiles curls Sakura's pretty lips, "Not yet."


End file.
